


A Man-Wich

by somethingconfusing



Category: Ghosts (TV 2019)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-12
Updated: 2019-08-12
Packaged: 2020-08-23 21:02:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20222959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/somethingconfusing/pseuds/somethingconfusing
Summary: A short continuation of the scene where Fanny explains how she died. The Captain gets emotional and Pat is supportive





	A Man-Wich

**Author's Note:**

> first fic ever so most of it follows the script, shh. please be kind x x x

The sirens from the front garden stopped as the ambulance crew rushed over to Alison who was presumably (she was) pushed by Julian, but he was trying to weasel his way out of the blame. Typical politician.  
Fanny was stood by the window looking down at Mike getting into the ambulance to go with Alison to the hospital.

“Th-d-th-t-th let me be absolutely clear” Julian stuttered.

“Did you push her?” Kitty said obviously mad at Julian.

“Well, now the thing you have to understand is this-“ Julian was cut off.

“I’m sorry but it’s rather a yes or no question Julian” Pat said quite timidly.

The ghosts started talking over each other until Julian tried once again to actually answer the question. Quite a simple question.

“I took a decision to-to -to” Julian was stalling hoping that he could come up with a way to get out of this situation.

“Pushy, or no pushy?” Robin was starting to get ticked off and not because he most likely had ticks.

“Well” Julian laughed nervously “Robin, let me ask you this, what was the context?”

“Answer the question damn your eyes!!” Thomas snapped, which made all the ghosts take a moment.

“I’m trying to answer the question, if you let me finish” Julian was annoying everyone now, even tho Pat wouldn’t admit to that, he’s too nice of a person.

“Now look here, a sacrifice was made for the greater good. We wanted her out of the house didn’t we? Now this has either killed her, or scared her off” The Captain said trying to keep authority.

“You don’t just do that to someone!”

The ghosts all turned to look at Fanny.

“What kind of coward would push a lady out of the window?” Fanny shouted more at Julian than the other ghosts.

“Now steady on Fanny” The cCaptain said, trying to keep her calm.

“No, no I won’t because I was pushed, you hear me? I was pushed, and I have never told a soul. It was my husband, George” Fanny sighed and continued “I caught him ‘pon the Groundskeeper with the Butler ‘pon him”

“Good lord” The Captain muttered.

“Like a sandwich?” Kitty asked.

“A man-wich” Mary chimed in.

“It’s actually known as a Moroccan Tea Party” Julian added somewhat unnecessarily.

“Guys” Pat said to hush the ghosts and let Fanny continue.

“So clearly he didn’t trust me with his sordid little secret. So he just did away with me. But he was wrong wasn’t he? He was very wrong because I have kept it. Haven’t I? ... until now”

The ghosts were quiet.

‘Sordid little secret’ The Captain thought.

“I mean I did know that, I watched all of that” Thomas admitted gingerly and Robin, Mary and Kitty agreed.

“I wish I’d watched it” Julian grinned.

Pat walked towards Fanny. “That must of been a terrible burden to bear for all those years. Perhaps now that you’ve shared it” Pat placed a comforting hand on Fanny’s arm “you’ll be free of your nightly terrors”

“Oh, do you suppose so?” Fanny was calmer now.

“I’m sure of it” Pat smiled.

That was it. The commotion was over.

The ghosts one by one left the room apart from the Captain who stayed behind. Which wasn’t uncommon as he’d direct them out normally. He looked out the window at where Alison had fallen. Fanny’s words had hurt him. He understood she was bitter about George but even so. After the Captain became a ghost he thought that he wouldn’t have to hide who he was, but just because time moves on didn’t mean that the ghosts did.

“You alright mate?” Pat had come back into Alison and Mike’s bedroom.

“Yes, I am quite alright Patrick” the Captain continued to look out of the window.

“You worried about Alison?” Pat asked, now standing next to the Captain looking out the window too.

“Hmm, what? … Yes” the Captain wasn’t really paying attention.

“I’m sure she’ll be okay. She’s being looked after. I do hope Mike is okay too” Pat turned to look at the Captain.

“Are you okay?”

The Captain glanced at Pat. “Of course I am” the Captain forced a slight smile “why wouldn’t I be?”

“You’ve been rather quiet since Fanny told us how she died” Pat spoke softly knowing that one wrong word would keep the Captain closed off.

“Yes, erm, well it’s not exactly a pleasant way to go” the Captain wasn’t lying he just wasn’t saying his real reason for being quieter than usual.

“I can think of a few worse ways to go” Pat said looking up to put emphasis on the arrow through his neck. The Captain hummed in agreement, thinking back to men he had seen sacrificing their lives.

Both ghosts were quiet. It was a comfortable silence.

The Captain was not stood to attention anymore, Pat noticed.

“Do you-“ The Captain cleared his throat. “Do you think er what Fanny found her husband doing was ... sordid?” The Captain turned to look at Pat. The Captain was gripping the swagger stick, worried of what Pat would say.

“I suppose you mean what they were doing rather than her husband being a cheat?” Pat looked at the Captain. The Captain nodded.

“No it’s not sordid, it’s totally fine” Pat smiled.

“But it’s illegal” The Captain’s eyes were filling up. He was thankful that Pat didn’t mention it or look at him differently.

“Oh no not anymore, me and Carol went to London in '82 and there was an entire parade of people celebrating who they are, it’s called pride” Pat smiled. “Obviously not everyone is accepting” Pat paused to push his glasses up “but there’s a reason it’s called pride. It’s something to be proud of” Pat wasn’t presuming anything he was just being supportive.

The Captain turned to look outside once more.

“Thank you, Patrick” the Captain’s smiled widened.

Pat knew this was his time to leave. The Captain needed some time to think.

“Not a problem, see you at food club!” Pat waved goodbye as he disappeared through the wall.

The Captain wasn’t sure if Pat had realised how important this conversation had been to him, he must of done. The Captain didn’t say ‘thank you’ lightly.

The Captain’s eyes glistened with tears threatening to fall, Pat's words had meant so much to him.

Maybe ghosts could move on and change their opinions on things, after all they had all eternity to do so.


End file.
